Beginnings, Middles, and Ends
by Tears-Of-Love-Tears-Of-Hate
Summary: [Slash] RemusSirius. 100 writing prompts challenge. The beginning, the middle, and the end of Remus and Sirius' friendship.
1. 1 Beginnings

Well, I'm baaaack! Wow, that was a long time off from writing for fanfiction This is for a new 100 writing prompts thing that I am doing. It is the same as the art 100 prompts thing that you may see on artist's websites.

Anyway. Warning: This fanfiction is SLASH! If you dislike even the slightest hint of gayness do not read this fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I am not blonde. I am not British. I am not known around the world and my books have not sold in as many different languages as the world has. Therefore Sirius, Remus, Hogwarts, McGonagall, and anything else are not mine but the Great Jo Rowling's.

Beginnings

Characters/Pairings-Sirius/Remus

Time Period-Marauder's first year

Sirius noticed him that first day at Hogwarts. When all the first years stood restless outside the Great Hall awaiting their fate of being sorted; a horrendously petrifying task in everyone's mind but each interpretation as different as the person. A small boy stood shaken under the candlelight. The boy tugged at the hem of his right sleeve, Sirius noticed, covering a nasty scar that leaked onto his hand; just along his palm, and then gone as the boy closed his fist.

The boy had short blonde, no light brown, hair; the candlelight made every feature of the boy's face brighter. His pale skin, a beautiful art in the given light as were his eyes; a deep rich brown that made you think of libraries and chocolate, they gave a warmth. Sirius looked away when the other boy felt his gaze.

Professor McGonagall, a stern looking witch with her hair in a tight bun, emerald green robes, and lips as thin as paper, came out of the Great Hall and told them to get into a single file line. The first years did so, Sirius finding himself several people away from the mouse-haired boy. _"Why does it matter?" _Sirius asked himself as they entered the silenced Hall and faced a three-legged stool carrying an old hat.

"Are we supposed to pull a rabbit out of it?" He heard one girl say to her friend behind him.

_'Muggleborns'_ He thought as Professor McGonagall told them the task they were to perform; simply put the hat on one's head. "Abbot" was called and sorted into Hufflepuff and then, one of the curses of the name "Black", Sirius was called up. Before setting the hat on his head, Sirius saw the boy looking out of the line and straight up at him; when the hat came off after shouting "GRYFFINDOR" however, the boy was no longer in his sight.

Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table casually ignoring the glares from his family at the Slytherin table. He acted just as if he belonged at the Gryffindor table, knowing they would be mad. He closed his eyes and watched the sorting continue.

"Evans, Lily" became a Gryffindor and Sirius clapped politely for her. His eyes intent on the boy but whenever the boy would look his way, the raven-haired child would look at another student down the line.

"Potter, James" a boy that Sirius had heard about only when his parents stated they were a pureblood family they should invite to dinner sometime and then when they declined the offer and Sirius' parents had yelled about them being muggle huggers. The boy was made Gryffindor and went to sit by a third year he knew.

"Lupin, Remus" came shortly after, Sirius was getting hungry and restless but he noticed that this was the mouse-haired boy. _'Remus, huh? That's Italian, I think?' _Sirius thought. He couldn't figure out why he was paying attention to this boy so much, or why he silently wished that he would be sorted into Gryffindor. When he did, and sat next to him, Sirius felt something in his stomach but mistook it for hunger.

"Zeller, Ilene" was the last to be sorted and became and Ravenclaw. Sirius was sorry for the scared little girl for having such an odd last name but as the goblets filled with pumpkin juice and plates with an assortment of colorful and different food choices, he forgot his sympathy.

"Remus Lupin," The mouse haired boy said as Sirius reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Sirius Black," The raven haired boy took Remus' hand in his and felt exactly where the scar was; he tried his best not to wince. After all, it was the beginning of a friendship deeper than any that would form in their seven years at Hogwarts.


	2. 2 Middles

Disclaimer: I am still not Jo Rowling. I have stolen a strand of her hair and am trying to morph our DNA together...but shh, that's a secret.

Warning: Yes, this is STILL slash!

Middles

Characters/Pairings- Sirius/Remus

Time Period- Marauder's sixth year, after the full moon in May

Remus did not dare open his eyes. If he opened his eyes, then he would have to face the day. Though he did not remember what had occurred the night before, he was sure something had happened and he had a lingering feeling of being mad at Sirius. Remus heard someone shuffle into the room and sit down.

"Remus, it's me, James." Remus did not stir. "I know you're awake. Sirius isn't here." Remus' eyes came open against his will.

"Where's Sirius?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"He's in Dumbledore's office."

"What'd he do this time?" Remus sat up to speak to his friend.

"You don't remember?" James stated then repeated in an undertone.

"No James, I never remember. Now instead of restating the obvious would you care to tell me what happened?" Remus' voice held exasperation.

"Sirius told Snape how to get past the Whomping Willow." James spat out. Anger and fear mixed and pulsed through Remus' veins.

"Did I…"

"No, but he saw you."

"Fuck!" James was taken aback as Remus rarely ever cursed. This brought Madame Pomfrey out and James was kicked out of the Hospital Wing.

When Remus was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing a day later, he made sure not to run into Sirius. When his friends invited him down to lunch, Remus feigned to be tired despite how hungry he was, and hid in his four-poster.

Avoiding Sirius went over well for the first week. Remus had escaped to the common room to do homework on Thursday and had only pulled his Astronomy book out of his book bag when his four-poster curtains were ripped open.

"You can't keep ignoring me." The raven haired boy said.

"I can." Remus replied calmly taking out a quill and parchment. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking? Snape knows now! I trusted you to keep it a secret!"

"You're acting like a bloody girl!" Sirius exclaimed staring straight into Remus' eyes. Remus glared right back.

Then before he could blink, Sirius had shut the curtains and fallen on top of Remus. The kiss lasted long, their tongues saying hello again after a week of not speaking, not touching. Sirius' lips planted on Remus' with such force that Remus was left in a daze.

"I love you, idiot." Sirius said when he'd come back up for air, before kissing him again, tasting every inch of his mouth, hands venturing everywhere but cut it off when Remus' body replied; he knew it was safe to talk. "You should have heard what Snivilleus was saying about you, it was awful. I just wanted to scare him. I never wanted to hurt you." His hand found Remus' face where a new long scar fell across his nose. Sirius took Remus' reply as an acceptance to his apology. Everything was right again; their friendship restored; their love even greater.


	3. 3 Ends

Disclaimer: _Hurries to look in mirror. _Nope, I'm still me. Which means that the HP world belongs to Jo Rowling not me.

Warning: Slash! Slash! Slash!

Author's Note: Firebeer was the best I could think of on three hours of sleep, please don't badger me on how stupid the name is.

Ends

Characters/Pairings-Sirius/Remus

Time Period- The downfall of Voldemort. November 1, 1981.

He set down the empty bottle of firebeer, a combination of firewhiskey and butterbeer his friends had come up with years ago. Sirius had just left; they hadn't talked about it like they normally would have. They had fought; it had been a hurtful argument in which Sirius exclaimed that he thought Remus was the spy for Voldemort. Then after a half hour of drinking, Sirius had left when they would normally have spoken. Though now, Remus had to admit, he knew why Sirius had been acting so distant lately.

But it had been a day. A day without feeling the warm lips that were Sirius' or the cool tongue that burned with contact. It had been a long day without hearing the sweet but tough voice of his lover or the touch of the smooth but calloused hands. A long day where in it a lot had happened. Lily and James Potter were dead. Harry, just one, survived. The Dark Lord had vanished. It was a day to celebrate. It was a wonderful day where they did not have to fear any longer. Remus took another swing of firebeer from a new bottle. The roar of a motorbike brought Remus back to his senses and he walked to the door, swinging it open in full hope.

"Oh, hello Hagrid." Remus did not hide his disappointment this time.

"Just gettin' Sirius his bike back." Remus screwed his eyes up.

"Why didn't Sirius have his bike?" He asked aloud without meaning to.

"Well blimey; he said he wouldn't be needin' it where he was goin' but I forgot to ask where he was goin'." _"Where is he planning on going? And why do I care so much, he thinks I betrayed him."_

"Thank you Hagrid." Remus said as he rode the bike into their small driveway and handed Remus the keys.

"There'll be no need for thankin' Remus. You take care of yourself now." Hagrid replied

"You too, how will you be getting back?"

"Well err…" And Remus saw his hand wrap around the pink umbrella at his side. "Right, the train." Remus pretended and walked back into his and Sirius' place. So where was Sirius now? Why was he in no need for transportation back? Especially his motorbike.

His answers came in _The Prophet _just an hour later, where he found out that Sirius had been arrested. He spat the firebeer all over the paper. When he had dried the paper off, using a simple spell, and convinced himself that it'd been a mistake, Remus read on.

_"For the murder of twelve innocent muggles and a wizard, Peter Pettigrew…" _The Prophet addressed. _"Black was found on the scene of the blown up street laughing "Just as though he Pettigrew had told him a funny joke," a witness told Prophet reporter before his memory was erased. All that was found of Pettigrew was a finger which shows us how dangerous Black can be. He will be facing a lifetime in jail. For Pettigrew, a memorial service--" _Remus stopped reading. He felt he needed more than firebeer and drowned himself with firewhiskey instead.

Twelve years ago, two boys had created a friendship that was to last a lifetime. Today, both the friendship and the love were stripped from one man's memory while the other forgot it voluntarily.


End file.
